dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Rial
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |family = Natalie Rial (sister) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Script Writer ADR Director |first_appearance = Martian Successor Nadesico |areas_active = Dallas Houston |active = 1999-present |status = Active |agency = Mary Collins Agency }}Monica Rial is an American voice actress, script writer, and ADR director affiliated with FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital/Sentai Filmworks. She has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. She's known for voicing Amy Yeager in Case Closed, Bulma in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Konoka Konoe in Negima!, Lara Gonzàlez in School Rumble, May Chang in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mirajane Strauss in Fairy Tail, Misuzu Kamio in Air, Sakura in Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa in Soul Eater. Biography Rial was born in Houston, Texas. Her father is from Pontevedra, Galicia, Spain. When she was young, her family would often visit Spain. She would translate for her younger brother some of the European Spanish-dubbed cartoons which included anime shows Doraemon and Dragon Ball Z, often imitating the various characters. She studied ballet, tap, and jazz, but transitioned to musical theatre when was 12. She studied acting through high school as well as college at the University of Houston. In an interview with Otaku News, Rial mentioned voice actor inspirations from The Simpsons, Family Guy and Beavis and Butt-head. She was working on a theatre show with Jason Douglas, who suggested she audition for ADV Films. Her first voice-over role was some walla in the 1999 dub of Martian Successor Nadesico. She would later land main character roles as Miharu in Gasaraki, Natsume in Generator Gawl, and the title character in ADV Films' production of Hello Kitty's Animation Theater, the last of which was one of ADV's best-selling DVDs. Around 2004, she started voice-over work with FUNimation in the Dallas/Ft. Worth area, including Amy in Case Closed, and Lyra (aka Dante) in Fullmetal Alchemist. In addition to voice acting, Rial has been steadily involved in ADR script writing, with work in the English dubs for D.N. Angel, Madlax, and Gatchaman. In an interview with Active Anime, Rial said she would "take the direct translation and write it into a coherent scene that matches the lip flaps". At later anime conventions, Rial has mentioned that ADR script writing has kept her quite occupied, especially with "broadcast dubs", that is, shows that are locally dubbed soon after the original broadcast. She has also written columns for Newtype's USA edition. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Lastman'' (2016) - Lt. Monica Mendoza Anime Dubbing Anime *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Misa Hayase *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - El Fino, Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Makoto *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Ai Suotome, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Tsukihito Amanuma *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Maya Ibuki (Director's Cut) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Amy Yeager, Additional Voices *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Aya Sugita, Additional Voices *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Miss Kobayashi (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Presiding Judge (eps. 13-24), Dr. Bruno (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Hatoko Daikanyama, Additional Voices *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Sayuki (FUNimation Dub) *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) - Tetsuko (Unedited Version) *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Princess Hyatt *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Tashigi, Kuina, Carue, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Steel Angel Saki *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Momoko Koigakubo *''Noir'' (2001) - Kirika Yūmura *''Steel Angel Kurumi 2'' (2001) - Saki Mark II, Crowd (ep. 1), Student (ep. 3) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Minamo Kurosawa, Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Kyoko Tokiwa, Nora Lemming, Goldberry, Behemouth A.I. (eps. 11-12), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Kyoko Tokiwa, Hiromi Sasaki (ep. 5), Old Woman (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Lyra, Mother (ep. 35), Additional Voices *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Gullinbursti, Actress (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Jo *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Kanae, Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Mika Kanda, Female Student (ep. 1) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Shino *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Mitsu, Gagged Woman (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Air'' (2005) - Misuzu Kamio *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Okoi *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Kyoko Kurosaki *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ryoko Takamura (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Aya Tozawa (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Rita Revant (ep. 6), Isabelle (ep. 25) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kagura Tennōzu *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Vanessa Walsh *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Sakura, Shalme (ep. 16) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Tōko Amada (Number 20), Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Renge Houshakuji *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Himeko Ogami, Security Robot, Nurse (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Mey-Rin *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Yukari Sendō *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Yukari Sendō *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Bulma, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Mirajane Strauss, Plue (eps. 50-on), Waitress (ep. 1), Exceed (ep. 83) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - May Chang *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Lisa, Lisa Oakwood *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Mey-Rin *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Mina Tepes *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Shizuka Marikawa *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Stocking Anarchy *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Mayaya *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Kamado Ueshita *''Gosick'' (2011) - Carmilla, Morella *''Another'' (2012) - Mei Misaki *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Himemiko, Tayama (ep. 11), Isa (ep. 15), Rei Rei (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Nora (ep. 4) *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Junna Daitoku *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Additional Voices *''Beyond the Boundary'' (2013) - Mitsuki Nase *''Diabolik Lovers'' (2013) - Cordelia Sakamaki *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Bulma, Chobi (ep. 102) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Bulma, Oracle Fish, Alien Anchor (ep. 71), Movie Goer (ep. 71), Barry's Groupie (ep. 73), Child (ep. 84) (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Monster Musume'' (2015-2017) - Suu *''Drifters'' (2016) - Easy *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Tsuyu Asui, Additional Voices *''Orange'' (2016) - Kakeru's Mother, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Mereoleona Vermillion, Nero, Doll (ep. 13), Woman A (ep. 28), Witch Herbalist (ep. 57), Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Leen *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Kobayashi's Mother (ep. 11) *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Tanya Degurechaff *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Sakura Kinomoto *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 5a), Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Chalk OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Eve Tokimatsuri (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Eve Tokimatsuri (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Eve Tokimatsuri (ADV Dub) *''Steel Angel Kurumi Encore'' (2000) - Steel Angel Saki *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Reiko Michaelson *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Sakura *''Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles'' (2009) - Sakura *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Kuina Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Bulma (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Coco *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Amy Yeager *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Amy Yeager *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Mikako, Princess Game Sprite *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Amy Yeager, Amy's Mom *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Amy Yeager *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Amy Yeager *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Amy Yeager *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - Sakura *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Zērui *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Pen-Pen *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Pen-Pen *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Yumi Jinnouchi *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Treeya *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Bulma, Oracle Fish *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Chico, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Bulma, Oracle Fish *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Mey-Rin *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Bulma *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Tsuyu Asui *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Tashigi Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Bulma Voice Director *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (eps. 1-4, 9-15, 19-22, 25-52)﻿ Writer *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Fairy Tail *Ghost Stories *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (eps. 30-31, 33-36, 39-41, 43-48) *Ouran High School Host Club (eps. 1-12, 14-26) External Links *Monica Rial at the Internet Movie Database *Monica Rial at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital